Back From Azkaban
by Emily V. Snape
Summary: A woman named Emily is back from Azkaban and finds herself with Severus Snape. Beginning from the 5th Harry Potter, continuing on. Rated M for some sexual content and language.
1. Meeting an old friend

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter, all right to J. K. Rowling

~Back From Azkaban~

A gust of cold air greeted me as I apparated into Hogsmeade. I had just been released from Azkaban, an eight year sentence for five murders. I couldn't do anything about it, I was surrounded. The Dark Lord wanted several of the people attacking me dead, I'm sure he's very pleased. I can't see him right now though, I need to eat and sleep.

The Three Broomsticks smells wonderful. I rather eat in my room, and not here, but I'm just too hungry. I order some sandwich off the specials menu, a salad, and a glass of red wine. I have no money at the time being. All payments will have to wait until tomorrow. I hated the look the waiter gave me as he brought out my food. I glared at him and my hand twitched towards my wand. He left quicker than he came out.

I ignored the ugre to go and find him, and ate. I ate the sandwich, which was poorly made, in less than five minutes. I finished my salad, then drank the wine in one gulp when the waiter came back over to me. "From the man near the far window, ma'am.", he said. "Three guesses who.", I muttered as I turned around to see the man, and I was right.

It was Severus Snape.

He was stairing at me with such intensity that I had to look away. I loved Severus ever since I sat next to him at the Slytherin table. At that time he had been in love with someone already. He never told me who, but I figured it out. In fact, Lily had been my best friend during my seven years at Hogwarts.....

Memories flooded in very quickly as I was sitting down. Sneaking out to the Room of Requirement. The way her lips melted into mine. My hands exploring her body, enjoying her curves. Her soft moans turning into screams as I pleased her. It was just experimental of course, but before we left Hogwarts we met up again. She was with James, and had ended her friendship with Severus. I didn't know until this I saw Severus on the train in a compartment, alone. I sat with him and we talked as we went home. Before he left I told him to take care of himself, and I kissed him. I couldn't tell if I made a wrong move or not, but he hugged me and said, "Same to you Emily." And with a quick smile, he was gone. Later I found out that he had become the potions teacher at Hogwarts.

"Hello Severus." He simply smiled at me and put his arm around my waist. I hadn't expected him to be this straight forward. Even thought he wasn't touching my skin, my body still reacted to his touch, and my blood boiled in my veins. I figured since he's being forward I thought I might as well. So I set my glass down and leaned in and kissed him on his jawline, an I set my hand on his thigh. He smelled so delicious, but I was too tired for much of anything yet. When I sat up straight he looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I usually never pull away. "I'm sorry Severus, I'm tired and in need of a shower."  
"That's alright Em, I'll go get you some fresh clothes, and a little....gift.", he said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Do you already have a room?", he added.  
"Yes, I'm in room number nine. But I have no money to pay for the room or my meal, so I'll need to go to Gringotts tomorrow. And I need a new wand"  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of that, go on up and try to get out of your outfit, it looks...hard to get out of. I won't be long", he told me. He went over to the man at the counter and payed for my room and my food. With one last look at me he left the pub. Huh, usually he gives a good show of snark before anything like that. Maybe his feelings have actually changed towards me.

I almost thought this was some sort of dream, and I needed to leave now. But the way he looked at me was so...needy. I figured it wasn't a dream. I went up to my room, and when I saw the bed I actually thought of the time when my little brother said, "If you love it so much why don't you marry it?". I had told him I loved my bed, since that's where I could sleep. I giggled at the thought of marrying an inanimate object. Even if I had a wand I wouldn't want to take my clothes off with magic. I had my Death Eater clothes on at that time, which wasn't smart. Most of it is tight black leather, and a few buckles. Only my wristbands were loose and made of a more comfortable material. And my shoes were high heeled boots, which I removed first. "Ahhh...", I sighed. What relief that was! Even thought I wasn't walking it still felt great. I did have a struggle getting the rest off, it took me 15 minutes. As I was getting ready for the shower I heard Severus come in. i stepped in the shower and 5 minutes later he knocked on the door. "Come in, dear."  
"Better?", he asked with a grin as I popped my head out.  
"Much, thank you.", I replied.  
"I'm going to leave a few, ah, outfits here for you. You can choose which you want to wear." And with that he left a few boxes on the floor and left me to relax.

As Severus waited outside the door he couldn't help but think of her reactions she would have towards the last outfit. "She's not that big on those kinds of outfits though", he thought. I haven't seen her in forever and I really miss her. She seems the same as before, she still looks at me the same way. Before she went to Azkaban she sent me a note, I couldn't believe she had said it but it had her nickname that I called her in the special way she wrote it.

Dear Severus,

Going to Azkaban, eight years sentence. I plan to serve them all. I'm sorry I can't be there to help. No need to wait for me, date as you will while I'm away. As long as you come back to me I'm ok with it. I love you.

Yours forever,  
Em

She trusted me so much it overwhelmed me, and I made sure I only dated when I couldn't take it anymore. Besides, dating and stuff was hard since you couldn't date any enemies of the Dark Lord, so I was limited.

I haven't had a shower in so long, this feels so good. All my muscles relaxing, my hair and body smelling fresh. I tried not to stay in the shower too long, but I think I took 45 minutes. I stepped out of the shower and looked at the boxes, there were three of them. No doubt the catagories were: Very comfortable yet sexy, normal lingere, or a full blown stripper outfit. The first box as I expected was a mint green night gown, if you could call it that, with black panties. The second box was black and emerald green lingere, which I liked very much. The third box was much heavier. "Oh dear, I wonder what this could be", I mumbled. I opened the box and almost dropped it. A complete set...leather undergarments, a collar, fishnet leggings, and pumps. It looked like there was something under everything else, so I lifted some stuff out and gasped. A whip. He must be crazy if he thought I would want anything like that after being this tired. It's only six o' clock, so i decided that I wanted to sleep at least three hours before any sex. So I put on the contents of the second box and walked out of the bathroom only to find Severus right there waiting for me.  
"I figured you'd choose that one", he sneered.  
"What? You expect me to wear that crazy outfit?"  
Severus closed his eyes and asked, "How long would you like to sleep?"  
"I figured three or four hours would do." I grinned when I saw the bed again, thinking of that silly memory. I headed towards the bed when Severus suddenly grabbed me and turned me around. The look in his eyes was so full of lust I almost melted. "Emily....", he breathed, and I almost lost my balance. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck as me pulled me closer. He kissed me roughly, and I kissed back with as much force as possible. He backed me up until we hit the desk, and started grinding into me. I gasped and in between kisses managed to say, "Severus. Not. Now. Too. Tired."  
"Sorry Em, but you're irrisistable. Go sleep now."  
"Thanks, Severus. See you later.", I said as I climbed into the bed and lied down. If he left the room I didn't see it.

Severus went into the bathroom, mostly to think and relax, maybe take a shower too. He took a shower and let his whole body relax. All he could think about was Emily, and what was planned for the evening. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the future. He imagined their marriage, small, only a few friends attended. And their happy life together if he lived through the war. He got out and put on his green silk boxers and went to the other room to sit in the chair across from the bed. He read a while before he got tired himself and went to sleep beside Emily.

When I woke up it was two in the morning and Severus was lying next to me. I smiled and turned on my side to press my body against his. "Mmmm" he said. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep."  
"I was, I must've felt that in my dream.", Severus grumbled sleepily.  
"Ooops, I shouldn't have said anything", I said apologetically.  
"No!", he growled when I went to turn away. He grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him and started kissing me wildly. "Oh!", I gasped. I ground my hips into him. He unhooked my bra and moved down to lick, nip and suck my breasts. He knew that was my biggest weak spot. I squealed and I could tell he was smirking. He tore off my panties and I tugged at his boxers until they were off. I couldn't wait one more minute, and I switched out positions.  
"Please, Severus, oh please.", I begged.  
He slipped a finger inside me, then two, then three to get me ready. I thrust against his fingers, with moans of pleasure and torture. He got tired of this apparently as he positioned himself and with one thrust, was buried to the hilt. Severus was like an animal, thrusting wildly and making noises that only made things better.  
"Faster", I pleaded. He obeyed, thrusting madly. I felt like I was going to explode, and I arched my back and came violently. Severus could feel my walls close in on his and he reached climax and spilled into me. We both collapsed on the bed, and he rolled over, breathing heavily.  
"Welcome back Em", Severus said.  
"Thanks, goodnight love."  
"Goodnight."

~This is my first story so bare with me, I'll continue if you guys like it, if not I'll start on a new story. Review please!!~


	2. Unexpected

I woke up at 5:30, which is interesting. I usually don't wake up that early on weekends. Normally I like to be up and about in case the Dark Lord calls. And I try not to make plans knowing that he usually has a knack for calling at a bad time. I look over to see Severus sleeping quietly (I always thought he'd snore...-giggle-.) He looks...troubled. He's very serious even when sleeping, probably having some sort of bad dream. I would have went back to sleep if he didn't start mumbling and twitching.

"No, no, don't take her...she didn't do anything! NO!" Severus cried as he sat straight up in bed.  
"What's wrong! Are you ok love?", I said with worry clearly spread across my face. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a bad dream that's all." Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked over at the time and made a face I couldn't quite describe. "I have classes to teach in two and a half hours. You shouldn't be here, maybe you should stay here. I don't know if Albus will like you being at the school"  
Frankly I didn't care what Dumbledore thought. I am going to stay with my love whether he likes it or not. "Well then, why don't we just go ask him? I sure he'd just love to let me stay. I know he's already got a DADA teacher. Maybe I could be your assitant." I told him with a huge grin, and got up to take a shower and get dressed.

We went to Hogwarts and headed for the Headmasters office, and I'm still annoyed at how Severus walks. I kept up with his pace best I could and we got to the statue. "Blood Pops", said Severus with a look of disgust. The statue moved to allow passage to the stairs and it took us up to the Headmasters office. I knocked on the door, "Come in.", said Albus, "Oh, Emily...and Severus! I was quite worried when you didn't come back last night, now I know why. Would you like a lemon drop?" A small twinkle in his eyes.

"No, thank you. I am here to suggest that I work along side Seveus in Potions as an assistant teacher. I would take the position of DADA but I've heard about Umbridge. And I think I would choose to work with him instead of alone. I don't need much pay, and I'm sure I can stay with Severus.", I explained. Albus looked and me and grinned wide, "Why of course! If you had broken out of Azkaban things would be different, but I trust you. Your pay wont be much different than a normal teacher, I'm sure Severus will put you to good use."

"Well apparently...looking at his rooms, I've concluded that he's quite lazy.", I told Albus, and looked to see Severus glaring at me. "I'm not the only one.", he sneered. I only grinned, he doesn't scare me, he never has.  
"Well, there will be a seat next to Severus at breakfast tomorrow, you will sit there from now on. You also have the right to take away points, and give them for good behavior as well." Albus informed me, and Severus took my hand and we started to walk out when Albus spoke, "Oh and Emily, please keep your distance from Dolores, I have a feeling you two won't get along well."  
"Who would?", I muttered as we walked out the door.

"I believe that my classroom is just the way I left it last night.", he said as we walked into the classroom, "Your could start by putting the jars in order by name. We have about forty-five minutes left" And with that said he went to get the couldrons out and wrote the instructions on the board. Not much longer after that students began to file into the room, staring at me the whole time. I ignored them until Potter walked in and stopped dead in his tracks, probably because I resembled Bellatrix in a way. My hair was straight and black, her's being curley and brown. We both had round heads, plump lips, and big eyes. I had green eyes though, and I wasn't deranged. "What, Potter?" I sneered. Cleary I spend too much time with Severus.  
Potter said nothing and went to his seat. Once everyone settled Severus began, "This is my assitant teacher.", he said gesturing towards me, "She has the right to give and take away house points as well as give you detenions."  
"You may call me Miss Emily, and any rude comments, poined at me or Professor Snape, will earn you a detention. I do not play games. If you need help simply ask." And with that I went back to my work.

The students busily made their potions and Severus went to his desk. I could literally feel the hate radiating off of Potter when he looked at the Potions Master. Why did he hate him like that? He didn't even know what happened between James and Severus, and definatly not Lily. That's one secret I sometimes forget. Severus came to check on how I was doing before he attended to watching his students. I was just about finished when I heard a loud crack and something went flying into Malfoy's couldron and it's contents exploded everywhere, Professor Snape just happened to be standing by Malfoy and got covered in the slimey potion.  
"Bloody hell!", he muttered. He quickly used a cleaning spell on the boy and himself to ensure nothing happened to them. His hands were in fists as he looked around the room stopping on Potter. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention with Mr. Filch tonight for your immaturity Potter!", he snapped. Potter's face was priceless, he thought he'd get away with it.  
I grinned, I loved seeing Severus in control. He made Potter clean up the mess after class. The rest of the classes seemed to fly by and it was already time for dinner.

"Are you hungry Em?"  
"Not really, I ate quite a bit for lunch and I'm used to eating very little at night.", I replied.  
"You shouldn't do that you know, your mind and body is not stable in this condition. You should allow me to assist you in helping you return your motabilism.", Severus offered.  
"I am capable of such actions myself, thank you. A few potions would be nice but I know when and when not to eat."  
"Alright." was all he said.

"Severus?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I understand you hated Potter's father, but is it really that necessary to be so harsh on him? After all he is part of Lily as well, a lot like her on the inside."  
"Well, well maybe you should go and hang with him! Go and be adventurous, have fun!"  
"That's not what I meant." -sigh- "Nevermind, I enjoy being mean to him anyways. Does feel kind of good. "  
Severus smirked and began to grade his essays. "You know," I started, walking over to him seductively, "I was thinking of something a little more interesting than grading papers tonight." I pulled his face to mine and gave him a light, sweet kiss.  
"Mmmm, well that can wait. Let me grade these, it wont take me long. Don't make me put you to work as well.", Severus threatened.

I sat on the desk with a "hmph" and watched him grade his papers. His handwriting wasn't exactly perfect, but it seemed beautiful anyways. I laughed when he went to unroll Miss Granger's paper and it was three feet long. Severus just grumbled and gave her a C-. As he finished I began to think about how much fun it would be to play some Quittich this weekend.  
"Now, where were we?", he said as his lips covered mine in a dizzying kiss. He pulled back to let us breath. "How do you want it tonight? Soft and sweet? Or am I going to fuck you raw?"  
I shivered, and my breathing hitched. "I-I think you know the answer to that."  
Severus shoved everything off his desk with one arm and pulled me onto it.

I ripped my shirt off and he began with his buttons. "Always wearing so much clothing.", I commented. "Well, it's better than wearing clothing that's like another skin.", he said.  
"You know you like it.", I said with a grin. "Mmmm." was all he said. When all our clothes were on the floor he climbed up onto the desk and started to kiss me silly. My hips were bucking, and I was clawing at his back. Finally he stopped teasing me and put himself into position as my entrance. One huge thrust and he was in, pounding away as I cried out his name.  
"Severus...oh yes...faster, harder...please!", I managed to get out. He was growling like an animal, is was such a turn on. Faster and faster he thrust, and we reached out climax and came together.  
"Let's get to bed.", I said. We got dressed and he took me by the hand and we got into bed.  
"Goodnight Em."  
"Goodnight Severus."

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache, and I felt horrible. I ran to the bathroom and pulled my hair back, emptying my stomach. "Ugh!", I complained. There was no reason for me to be sick, so I went through all the possibilities. I didn't eat anything bad, and no one around me was sick with anything...

And then it hit me, but...I couldn't be...pregnant. I had to go to Madame Pomfrey tomorrow morning.

But what will Severus think if the test is positive? 


End file.
